Mondfinsternis
by DramaGirl
Summary: Nach einer 'kleinen' Auseinandersetzung mit dem Herrscher der Finsternis findet sich Draco plötzlich in einer sehr gewöhnungsbedürftigen Lage wieder... Achtung: RapeLemon
1. It's all undone

** Mondfinsternis**

l

l

Comment: So, jetzt hab ich es doch tatsächlich geschafft, mal wieder was zu schreibseln.

Ich weiß, hat ne halbe Ewigkeit gedauert und wahrscheinlich hat mich auch gar keiner vermisst, aber ich hab's dennoch getan. #lol#

Warnings: Angst, Lemon, Rape

Disclaimer: Nix mir, gehört alles der wunderbaren und von uns allen so verehrten JKR, die sicherlich nicht gerade begeistert wäre, würde sie das hier lesen. #wink#

Summary: Draco wird von Voldemort zu sich bestellt um seine Belohnung für einen wichtigen Auftrag in Empfang zu nehmen. Die Nachricht eines Boten wendet das Blatt und plötzlich ist Draco nicht mehr der Mann-der-eigentlich-Voldemorts-neue-Rechte-Hand-werden-sollte sondern der Mann-der-von-Voldemort-bestraft-wird. Und zwar auf seine ganz eigene Weise.

l

l

IT'S ALL UNDONE

l

Die große schwarze Flügeltür öffnete sich. Ein großer schlanker Mann mittleren Alters trat heraus. Er hatte schulterlange weißblonde Haare und trug einen teuer aussehenden, schwarzen Samtumhang. Es handelte sich unverkennbar um Lucius Malfoy.

Keine Regung im Gesicht des Mannes.

„Es ist soweit", schnarrte er.

Der Angesprochene seufzte hörbar. Was konnte das wohl wieder sein? Was wollte der Lord diesmal von ihm? Voldemort wusste doch nichts, oder? Das Herz des 19- jährigen klopfte wild. Die Vorladung war kein sehr gutes Zeichen.

„In Ordnung, Vater", sagte er kühl

Er hätte es nicht zugegeben, aber er hatte Angst. Was der Lord wohl mit ihm anstellen würde, wenn er das mit der 'Sache' herausfand?

Wenn er daran dachte, was sein Meister damals mit Zabini angestellt hatte… Oh scheiße!

Aber eigentlich, versuchte er sich zu beruhigen, konnte der Lord doch gar nichts davon wissen. Außer… ja, außer jemand hatte ihn verpfiffen. Aber wer würde das schon vagen?!

Er atmete einmal tief durch und ging dann halbwegs gefasst durch die Tür. Dahinter befand sich ein grünlich schimmerndes Portal, das ihn zu seinem Meister bringen sollte. Ein weiterer Schritt und der grüne Nebel hatte ihn erfasst. Lucius folgte ihm.

Der Saal, der sich gleich darauf vor ihm auftat war nur spärlich von ein paar schwarzen Fackeln an den Wänden erleuchtet. Er war komplett mit Todessern gefüllt. Am gegenüberliegenden Ende befand sich Voldemort's steinerner Thron. Zu seiner Linken stand der alte Zabini und zu seiner Rechten, ungewöhnlicherweise, Macnair.

Das war doch eigentlich der Platz seines Vaters?!

Sie stierten kalt und gefährlich.

Es schien, als sähen sie in alle Richtungen auf einmal, trotzdem entging es dem jungen Mann nicht, dass Macnair, wie immer, etwas verplant aussah.

Tja, der intelligenteste schienen er nicht zu sein, jedenfalls nicht so wie sein Vater.

Er verstand nicht, warum Voldemort seinen Vater durch Macnair als seine Rechte ersetzt hatte. Er war überzeugt davon, dass sein Vater selbst auch nicht so ganz mit den Gründen dafür vertraut war.

Aber was wollten all die Todesser hier? Der junge Mann unterdrückte mit aller Kraft die aufsteigende Panik in seinen Venen. Wenn Voldemort merkte, dass er Angst hatte, würde es nur noch schlimmer werden, was er auch immer mit ihm vorhatte.

Sein Vater versetzte ihm einen Stoß und er setzte sich in Bewegung. Er bemerkte, dass ausnahmslos alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren.

Er war es durchaus gewohnt von allen angestarrt zuwerden, aber warum kam es ihm so vor, als würde da Mitleid in manchen Blicken mitschwingen?

Dabei gab Voldemort doch nie etwas von seinen Plänen preis. Hatte er seine Prinzipien etwa komplett über den Haufen geworfen? Erst die Sache mit Lucius, dann das…?

Selbstbewusst und mit leicht angedeutetem Hüftschwung schritt er auf den Drachenthron zu, dessen filigrane Fertigung eigentlich viel zu schade für einen wie Voldemort war.

Er hätte viel besser in das Arbeitszimmer seiner Burg gepasst. Dort währe es wenigstens standesgemäß gewesen. Eines musste man dem Lord lassen, er hatte Geschmack. Für alle Bereiche des 'Lebens'.

Aber wo war Voldemort? Er saß nicht auf seinem Thron, soviel war sicher. Das war ungewöhnlich, normalerweise war er immer schon da, wenn die Todesser auftauchten.

Irgendwas war heute Abend sehr merkwürdig und er würde auf alles gefasst sein.

Er war fast bei Zabini und Macnair angekommen, als Voldemort plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts vor ihm erschien.

„Du hast den Auftrag erfüllt?"

Was sollte er jetzt erwidern? Er konnte doch nicht so einfach ja sagen, wo er genau wusste, dass es zumindest teilweise gescheitert, Potter entkommen war. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis der Lord alles wissen würde.

„Antworte, wenn ich mit dir spreche!" Der Lord klang ungehalten.

Wie aus dem nichts erschien plötzlich ein anderer Todesser am Ende der Halle. Mit wehendem Umhang war er schnellen Schrittes unterwegs zum Thron seines Meisters. Er hielt Voldemort ein Pergament hin.

Dieser nahm es und man sah deutlich, wie sich seine knochigen Finger um die Kobra am

oberen Ende seines Stabes verkrampften.

„Crucio!"

Draco sah nur noch einen hellen lilanen Strahl auf sich zukommen, dann schalteten sich 4 seiner 5 Sinne aus. Sein Körper reagierte ohne dass er groß etwas dagegen tun konnte.

Er krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Er konnte nicht mehr denken und nicht mehr atmen. Vor seinen Augen begannen schwarze Punkte zu tanzen und seine Glieder waren so unglaublich schwer.

Alle aufgeworfenen Fragen waren aus seinem Kopf verschwunden. Nur nicht ohnmächtig werden. Er wollte nicht schreien, diesen Triumph wollte er dem Lord nicht geben. Nicht schreien.

Das war alles, worauf er sich konzentrieren konnte. Er sank auf die Knie.

Dann hörte er einen langgezogenen markerschütternden Aufschrei. Er wusste nicht, dass es sein eigener gewesen war. Die Schmerzen nahmen ihm jeden Lebenswillen.

Wenn er jetzt gestorben wäre, hätte er nichts dagegen gehabt.

Immer noch besser, als noch länger diese Schmerzen auszuhalten. Aber er starb nicht.

Und es sollte noch viel schlimmer werden.

Sein Körper zuckte noch immer vor Schmerzen, war kurz davor die Besinnung zu verlieren. Dieses Schmerzen!

Seine Atemwege waren wie zugedrückt, er hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken und doch nicht tot zu sein.

Er kippte zu Boden.

Der Lord nahm den Fluch von ihm. Er lag ächzend auf den Steinen und versuchte zu Atmen. Es war fast nicht möglich, der Fluch hatte seinen Körper zu lange malträtiert.

Es würde lange, sehr lange dauern, bis diese Fluchnarben auch nur halbwegs verheilt sein würden.

„Malfoy!", fuhr der Lord ihn überaus wütend an, „Wie konnte dieser Fehler passieren, Sie hatten strikte Anweisungen, warum haben Sie sich nicht daran gehalten?!"

Es war unverkennbar, dass Voldemort außer sich vor Wut war. Nur dann kippte er ins 'Sie'.

„Das hätte Ihnen nicht passieren dürfen! Sie werden Ihre gerechte Strafe erhalten", zischte er böse. „Von einem Malfoy hätte ich mehr erwartet, Sie haben uns alle enttäuscht. Dafür werden Sie leiden müssen, sehr leiden!"

„Schafft mir diesen Abschaum aus den Augen. Sperrt ihn in den Kerker!", brüllte er seine Anhänger an. Zabini und Macnair ergriffen den noch immer nicht wieder ganz zu sich gekommenen jungen Mann und schleppten ihn mit sich aus dem Saal.

Voldemort kochte noch immer.

„Wer will der nächste sein?"

Ein paar von den jüngeren, noch frischen Todessern zuckten zusammen. Sie hatten genau gesehen, was ihr Anführer mit Draco Malfoy gemacht hatte. Standen die Malfoys nicht immer in der Gunst des Lord's?

Sie hatten zum 1. mal mitgekriegt, wie grausam der Lord sein konnte. Keiner von ihnen kannte Draco besonders, aber sie sahen alle zu ihm auf. Hätten sie nicht die weiten schwarzen Kapuzen getragen, wäre ihr Entsetzen für alle sichtbar gewesen.

l

ZEITSPRUNG

l

„Malfoy! Steh auf!", knurrte ein Todesser mit einer schwarzen Kapuze vor dem Gesicht, sodass Draco sein Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte.

Er rieb sich den Schädel. Wo war er? Und warum war es hier so verdammt kalt?

Das Lederband, mit dem er normalerweise seine Haare zusammenband hatte sich gelöst und seine platinblonden Haare hingen ihm in Strähnen kreuz und quer im Gesicht. Er strich sie zurück und rätselte, noch immer nicht ganz wach, wo er war.

Komisch, er konnte sich praktisch an nichts erinnern. Er kramte in seinem Gedächtnis. Was war passiert? Hatte man ihm einen Amnesiezauber auferlegt, oder warum kam er bei bestem Willen nicht darauf, was los war?

Er setzte sich auf und fiel sofort wieder zurück. Ihm tat alles weh. Was zur Hölle war bloß mit ihm passiert?

Er sah kurz um sich. Er war in einer winzigen, vergitterten Zelle eingeschlossen. Sie war außer seiner Wenigkeit komplett leer. Keine Pritsche, kein Waschbecken, nichts.

Irgendetwas an diesem Ort kam ihm bekannt vor, aber er konnte es nicht einordnen.

Er hätte sich gerne am Kopf gekratzt, aber er ließ es lieber, in der Hoffnung, dann weniger Schmerzen zu haben.

Bei Voldemort, what the hell..?

Da fiel es ihm plötzlich wie Schuppen von den Augen. Richtig, er war ja von seinem ach so geliebten Meister fast getötet und dann eingesperrt worden.

Und er wusste nicht mal genau warum. Denn wenn der Lord wirklich DAVON wüsste, würde er jetzt nicht mehr hier liegen und leben. Es musste um was anderes gehen, aber um was?

Er wollte nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, doch der war nicht an seinem Platz. Er war nicht im geringsten überrascht.

Unbewusst sah er sich ein weiteres mal um.

Also in so einer prachtvollen Burg wie die, in der sein Meister hauste, hätte er doch etwas mehr Komfort erwartet, das musste er zugeben.

Hier gab es ja mal gar nichts. Immerhin war er ein Malfoy. Und normalerweise etwas mehr Komfort gewöhnt.

Aber gut, …oder besser nicht, so grausam wie der Lord war, was konnte er da erwarten?

„Wird's bald?!", wurde er von der dunkel vermummten Gestalt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

Mühsam erhob sich Draco. Ihm tat alles weh nach dieser Nacht auf dem kalten feuchten Steinboden. Von den Blessuren, die der Cruciatus- Fluch hinterlassen hatte, mal ganz abgesehen, aber das hatte er ja gerade schon bemerkt.

Er zog seine Klamotten zurecht, die von der Feuchtigkeit hier unten ganz klamm waren. Er fröstelte. Seine geliebte schwarze Dolce&Gabbana Lederhose hatte lauter Risse und sein Drachenleder-Umhang war angesengt.

Wenn er jetzt nicht in so einer beschissenen Lage gewesen wäre, hätte er laut herumgemotzt und sich furchtbar aufgeregt. Seine schöne Hose!

Er konnte ja nicht mal richtig kucken.

Hatte er überhaupt geschlafen? Wahrscheinlich war einfach ohnmächtig gewesen, denn an die Bequemheit seines riesigen, kuscheligweichen Bettes auf Malfoy Manor kam der Ruheplatz von letzter Nacht nicht wirklich ran.

Ein Schlüsselbund klapperte und der Todesser schloss die Gittertür auf, die in die Stäbe eingelassen war.

Er murmelte etwas und plötzlich wurden Draco's Arme mit einem Ruck nach hinten gerissen. Ein Paar verzauberte Handschellen erschien und legte sich eng um seine Handgelenke.

Reflexartig versuchte er sie loszuwerden. Das hätte er besser gelassen. Sie zogen sich immer noch fester zusammen und schnitten richtig ins Fleisch ein.

„Scheiße", fluchte er leise vor sich hin. Der Tag fing ja gut an. Was jetzt wohl mit ihm passieren würde?

Die Gestalt, deren Stimme Draco nicht vertraut war, war inzwischen hinter ihn getreten und schubste ihn vorwärts einen dunklen Gang entlang. Er musste sich konzentrieren um nicht zu stolpern. Seine Sinne waren noch immer wie benebelt und ihm war schwindelig.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so gelaufen war, es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor.

Zu Anfang hatte er noch versucht sich zu merken, an welchen Abzweigungen sie wo lang gelaufen waren, aber irgendwann gab er es auf. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass das Absicht war.

Sie ließen ihn hier ewig umherirren bis er ganz sicher die Orientierung verloren hatte. So war eine Flucht schier unmöglich, wenn sie ihn jemals hier her zurückbrächten. Wahrscheinlich waren sie schon zig mal im Kreis gelaufen, alles sah so gleich aus. Er hätte nicht sagen können, ob er in diesem Gang schon mal gewesen war oder nicht.

Er musste zugeben, dass Voldemort manchmal doch ganz kluge Ideen hatte. Auch wenn er dies nur sehr ungern zugab.

l

ZEITSPRUNG

l

Völlig erschöpft von dem langen ermüdenden Weg durch die Kerker von Voldemort fiel er dankbar, dass diese Tortour ein Ende hatte, auf den Boden, sobald es sein 'Führer' erlaubte.

Er war sich nicht sicher wie lange sie gelaufen waren, aber es mussten ein paar Stunden gewesen sein. Sein Körper weigerte sich noch ein einzigen Schritt zu machen.

Ohne dass er es merkte verschwand der Todesser und vor ihm erschien sein Vater.

Er sah finster aus, noch finsterer als sonst.

„Na Los! Steh auf!"

Diese Aufforderung war ungewöhnlich grob, selbst für Lucius' Verhältnisse.

Mühsam versuchte er sich aufzurichten. Er fühlte sich als hätte er seit mindestens einer Woche nicht mehr geschlafen. So müde … und erschöpft. Von den Schmerzen mal ganz abgesehen.

Sein Vater packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn auf die Füße.

Er brauchte einen Moment um sich zu sammeln. Die Punkte vor seinen Augen waren plötzlich wieder da und er fühlte sich total schwindelig.

Dann folgte er Lucius in den großen Saal, an dessen Ende der Lord thronte.

„Draco", säuselte dieser, „wie schön, dich zu sehen."

Draco starrte ihn etwas verwirrt an. Was hatte der Alte der gerade gesagt, er freute sich? Er musste sich wohl verhört haben.

„Macnair, Nott, Lucius, hinfort mit euch!"

Die drei einzigen anwesenden Personen, Draco ausgenommen, nickten ihrem Führer zu und verließen mit gesenkten Häuptern die Halle.

Der Lord schob seine Kapuze etwas nach hinten um den jungen Mann vor sich etwas genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Allerdings nicht weit genug, als dass Draco sehen konnte, wie der Lord wirklich aussah. Niemand wusste das.

Obwohl er seit drei Jahren wieder einen richtigen Körper besaß, hatte er es wohl immer noch nicht geschafft, seinen Kopf etwas menschlicher aussehen zu lassen.

Draco hatte den Kopf nicht gesenkt, er sah Voldemort geradeheraus an. Wenn dieser richtige Augen gehabt hätte, hätte er ihm direkt in selbige geblickt.

Draco schauderte. Wie immer, wenn er den Lord ansah, breitete sich ein kalter Schauer auf seiner Haut aus.

Niemand außer ihm und seinen vertrautesten Anhängern vielleicht wussten, dass ihr Meister immer noch alles andere als menschlich war. Ständig durch die schwarze, riesige Kapuze verdeckt, konnte man rein gar nichts erkennen.

Die meisten Todesser hätten es sowieso nie gewagt, den Fürst der Dunkelheit direkt

anzusehen. Sie krochen meistens nur auf dem Boden vor ihm rum und vermieden jegliche Blicke.

Draco verachtete sie. Versager. Er allerdings hatte eine etwas 'andere' Beziehung zu dem Lord. Nicht mal sein Vater, frühere rechte Hand von Voldemort, wusste davon.

„Was willst du?", fragte er eisig. Sein Selbstbewusstsein war schlagartig zurückgekehrt. Er hätte nicht sagen können warum. Vielleicht deswegen, weil Voldemort an diesem Tag wieder wie immer war.

„Na na, wer wird denn gleich so verstimmt sein", sagte Voldemort mit einer unheimlich hohen Fistelstimme.

„Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass du einen Grund hast, so giftig zu deinem Meister zu sein, nicht wahr, Süßer?!" Sein Tonfall schlug um.

„Tja, Pech für dich, dass du dir ausgerechnet jetzt so einen Fehler erlaubt hast. Eigentlich wollte ich, dass du meine neue Rechte Hand wirst, aber als ich dann von deiner gescheiterten Mission erfuhr…"

Voldemort stieß ihn auf die Knie.

Draco verfluchte zum tausendsten mal sein gutes Aussehen. Selbst der Lord war ihm verfallen. Es widerte ihn an.

Aber blöderweise hatte er Recht, er war nicht gerade in der besten Stellung Ansprüche zu stellen.

Er hatte diesen wichtigen Auftrag in den Sand gesetzt und der Herrscher der Finsternis hatte sich halt eine 'besondere' Strafe ausgedacht. Doch Voldemort schien glücklicherweise nicht alles zu wissen. Denn wüsste er von seinen Beweggründen, wäre er jetzt schon Geschichte.

Stellung traf's wahrscheinlich genau richtig. Jeder glaubte, dass der Lord an nichts anderem wirklich interessiert war, als daran Macht über andere zu haben, doch manchmal stieß auch sein Verlangen nach Sex an die Oberfläche… Draco wusste das.

„Dürsten deine wollüstigen Lippen nicht nach mir?"

Draco war übel, sehr sogar. Sein eben erst zurückgekehrtes Selbstbewusstsein war dahin.

Deutlich spürte er die Erregung Voldemorts. Sie war groß und hart. Und sie drückte gegen seine Wange. Der Meister drückte ihn mit der einen Hand unnachgiebig auf den Boden und mit der anderen gegen seine Mitte.

„Du warst sehr ungezogen, jetzt wirst du deine Bestrafung dafür hinnehmen."

Draco konnte nicht antworten, er konnte gar nichts sagen. Wie er diesen Tonfall hasste. Immer wenn der Lord so mit ihm redete, war schlimmes im Anmarsch.

„Du weißt, was ich von dir will!"

Ja, er wusste nur zu gut, was der Lord erwartete. Doch er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass er das von IHM wollte.

Schon früher hatte sein Meister, nun ja, sehr merkwürdige Dinge von seinen Anhängern verlangt.

Als er noch keinen Körper hatte, war es ihm logischerweise nicht möglich gewesen, selber Sex zu haben, aber dafür war er sich sowieso auch immer zu schade gewesen, aber er hatte oft einfach ein paar Todesser zu sich befohlen, an denen er seine kranken und perversen Fantasien ausgelebt hatte.

Keiner hatte je erfahren, was dort hinter verschlossenen Türen geschehen war, aber jeder der Todesser, der wieder heraus kam, und das waren bei Salazar nicht viele, war für den Rest seines Lebens ein seelisches Wrack.

Was sollte er jetzt bloß tun? Entweder er erniedrigte sich selbst oder er ließ es Voldemort tun. Der Lord würde schon seine Mittel und Wege zu haben um ihm zu zwingen.

Außerdem, wenn er es sich jetzt ganz mit Lord verschiss, dann würde er in Zukunft ein ziemliches Problem haben. Noch war er auf den Meister angewiesen.

Auch konnte er Voldemort ja schlecht bitten ihn zu töten, das wäre einfach zu arm gewesen, mal ganz davon abgesehen hätte dieser da sowieso nicht mitgespielt.

Er würde immer kriegen, wonach es ihm dürstete. Also musste er wohl oder übel tun, was der Lord von ihm verlangte.

Auch wenn ihm das das letzte Bisschen Stolz nahm, das noch übrig war.

Mechanisch streckte er die Hand nach dahin aus, wo er nach Voldemort's Erektion vermutete. Wenigstens musste er jetzt nicht mehr das Gefühl an seinem Gesicht ertragen.

Wie konnte jemand so krank sein, dass ihn Gewalt und Macht über andere so dermaßen erregte?

Voldemort pochte in seiner Hand. Ihm war so verdammt übel.

„Worauf wartest du?" Die Stimme seines Meisters war plötzlich rau und finster.

Sollte er das wirklich tun? War es so schlimm, dass das sein musste?

Die Fragen und Zweifel in seinem Kopf wollten nicht verstummen, aber tief in sich drin wusste er längst, dass es kein Zurück mehr gab. Entweder er zog das jetzt durch oder er konnte all seine Pläne vergessen.

Wie im Trance bewegte er seine Finger hin und her. Voldemort's Umhang erleichterte das ganze nicht gerade.

Angewidert von der Vorstellung, was er da gerade tat, konzentrierte er sich voll darauf, den Brechreiz zu unterdrücken, denn es hätte das ganze nur verschlimmert, wenn er Voldemort jetzt vor die Füße gekotz hätte.

Voldemort atmete schwerer. Er ließ sich nach hinten auf den Thron fallen und schon dem Umhang zur Seite.

Draco schloss die Augen. Er konnte und wollte nicht sehen, was sich vor ihm auftat. Ohne genau darauf zu achten, was er tat, machte er weiter. Immer auf und ab. Seine Hand machte alles von alleine.

Er spürte, dass Voldemort wohl stark an sich halten musste, um nicht schon jetzt zu kommen. Obwohl er nicht hinsah spürte er deutlich Voldemorts verhärtete Muskeln.

Er machte immer weiter. Auf und ab, und auf und ab… Er wusste nicht, wie lange das so ging, aber es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor.

Dann war es soweit.

Der Körper, den er noch immer in seinen Fingern spürte, zuckte als Voldemort kam.

Heiß ergoss er sich über Draco's Finger.

Der Brechreiz in ihm wurde bis ins unerträgliche gesteigert. Plötzlich war es soweit. Er konnte es nicht länger zurück halten. Voldemort in und jetzt auch noch auf seiner Hand war einfach zu viel.

Allein der Gedanke an dessen Sperma drehte ihm den Magen um, aber jetzt da er es deutlich spürte, war es noch schlimmer. Er übergab sich.

Für einen kurzen Moment musste er das Bewusstsein verloren haben, denn als er wieder zu sich kam, lag er auf dem Boden.

Voldemort zog ihn hoch.

„Hinknien!"

Nein! Instinktartig wehrte sich alles in ihm die Anweisung zu befolgen. Aber er war stärker. Er wusste, dass er es tun musste. Der Lord würde sich niemals davon abhalten lassen.

Voldemort trat hinter ihn.

Unter einem Schmerzensschrei spürte er Voldemort in sich.

Deutlich fühlte er Voldemort's widerwärtigen Atem auf seiner zerschundenen Haut.

Sein Körper brannte wie Feuer. Nie hatte er solche Schmerzen verspürt.

Raue, knochige Finger packten seine Schultern und klammerten sich an ihnen fest.

Voldemort stieß zu. Wieder schrie er. Das hier würde noch lange nicht vorbei sein.

„Ja, schrei, schrei so laut du kannst!"

Wieder und immer wieder stieß Voldemort zu. Mit unveränderter Härte. Er wollte weg hier. Nur weg. Hätte er sich bloß niemals darauf eingelassen. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es SO schlimm werden würde. Denn hätte er, wäre er lieber gestorben.

Sein Meister peinigte ihn unaufhörlich weiter mit seinen Stößen.

Dabei keuchte er wild. Das schreien aus seinem Mund nahm Draco schon gar nicht mehr wahr. Er wollte einfach nur, dass das alles so schnell wie möglich vorbei war.

Er spürte ein paar warme Tropfen an seinem Oberschenkel runterrinnen.

Sperma konnte es nicht sein, sonst würde Voldemort nicht noch immer mit dieser Gewalt in ihn stoßen. Wenn er die Kraft gehabt hätte seinen Kopf zu drehen, hätte er gesehen, dass die Tropfen eine rote Spurt hinterließen.

Voldemort wurde immer schneller. Der Schmerz brachte Draco schier um den Verstand. Es würde bald vorbei sein, gleich würde Voldemort kommen.

Sein Körper schrie, ohne dass er es wirklich mitbekommen hätte. Jede Faser in ihm sehnte das Ende herbei. Dann würde das hier vorbei sein, wenigstens vorerst.

Voldemort's Muskeln zogen sich zusammen, er spürte deutlich wie sich seine Krallen in seine Schulter gruben.

Mit einem lauten Stöhnen spritzte Voldemort gnadenlos in ihn. Draco übergab sich erneut. Galle floss auf den Boden, sein Magen war längst leer.

Es widerte ihn an, alles widerte ihn an. Er ekelte sich vor sich selbst.

Voldemort's Saft in sich. Warum hatte er ihn nicht einfach töten können?

Voldemort zog sich aus ihm zurück als wäre nichts passiert und disapparierte sofort.

Stille.

Apathisch, unfähig sich zu bewegen, ließ Draco sich fallen und blieb liegen.

l

l

tbc

l

l

A/N: Sorry, dass die Formatierung so mies ist, aber ich hab das einfach nicht hingekriegt, dass meine Leerzeilen und Sternchen so angezeigt werden, wie ich das wollte. Also wenn mir jemand helfen will...;)


	2. Fallen from grace

** Mondfinsternis**

**  
**

Disclaimer: So geil es auch wär damit Geld zu verdienen, das geht ja leider nicht...Alles JKR's.

So, das ist also das zweite Chapter von Mondfinsternis.

Ich hoffe, es ist nicht allzu schlimm, dass mir der Plot leider zwischendrin mal verlorengegangen ist. ;)

Die Story hat eine interessante Wendung genommen, oder?!

Hätte ich selber nicht mit gerechnet. lol

Ich knuddel meine beiden Reviewer Eiskugel und Vitani ganz doll!!

THNX!

Ich lieb euch!

Oki, Schluss mit dem Gelaber! Viel Spaß mit

l

**FALLEN FROM GRACE**

l**  
**

Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wie er hier her gekommen war, er war einfach da.

Es fühlte sich an, als sei sein Körper tot, nur seine Seele noch vorhanden.

Was war geschehen?

Er wusste nicht, dass er hier schon seit 2 Tagen lag, 2 Tage ohne etwas zu Essen, ohne etwas zu trinken, ohne sich zu bewegen.

Er war seit dem Abend einfach liegen geblieben.

Man hatte sich nicht um ihn gekümmert, man hatte ihn einfach sich selbst überlassen.

Aber er wusste nichts davon.

Das schwarze Gefühl in ihm blieb und wollte einfach nicht nachgeben.

Benommen glitt er wieder hinüber in die Traumwelt, die ihn nicht aus ihren Fängen lassen wollte.

_Nebel überall._

_Ich kann nichts erkennen. _

_Feuchtigkeit setzt sich in meinem Gesicht nieder._

_Ich spüre die Kälte deutlich auf meiner Haut._

_Mich fröstelt._

_Wo bin ich?_

_Unter mir kann ich schwach den Waldboden erkennen._

_Die Bäume um mich herum leuchten dunkel und gespenstisch gegen die weiße Finsternis an._

_Ein Schauer läuft mir über den Rücken._

_Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber alles hier kommt mir seltsam vertraut vor._

_Und doch bin ich sicher hier noch niemals zuvor gewesen zu sein._

_Als ich mich umdrehe, sehe ich einen Schatten zwischen den Bäumen auf mich zukommen._

_Er kommt langsam immer näher. _

_Es ist eine Gestalt in einem weißen Gewand._

_Sie zeichnet sich kaum ab von der Farbe des Nebels._

_Es sieht aus, als wären sie miteinander verschmolzen._

_Nur die dunklen Haare bilden einen deutlichen Kontrast zu der Umgebung._

_Sie kommt immer näher._

_Bist du es?_

_Ja, du bist es. Du bist es wirklich._

_Du hältst den Kopf gesenkt._

_Ich kann dein Gesicht nicht sehen._

_Und doch weiß ich, dass du es bist. _

_Deine Haare fallen dir in Strähnen ins Gesicht._

_Du siehst aus wie ein Engel._

_Als du den Kopf hebst, kann ich dir endlich in die Augen sehen._

_Sie haben einen seltsamen Ausdruck._

_Du siehst mitgenommen aus._

_Als hättest du viel durchgemacht._

_Schürfwunden übersähen deine zarte Haut. _

_Ich will etwas sagen, doch meine Stimme versagt._

_Ich will dich berühren, doch ich kann mich nicht mehr bewegen._

_Du lächelst nicht._

_Etwas schlimmes muss passiert sein._

_Du wirkst auf einmal so fremd._

_Plötzlich bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher._

_Will ich es überhaupt wissen?_

_Du schüttelst nur schwach den Kopf._

_Hast du erraten, was ich sagen wollte?_

_Du siehst mich zärtlich an._

_Einen Augenblick lang fast genauso wie damals..._

_Als ich versuche mit meiner Hand sanft über deine Wange zu streichen, fängst du langsam an dich aufzulösen._

_Du rinnst mir durch die Finger._

_Ein weiteres Mal._

_Ich sehe nur noch deine Umrisse. _

_Du verschwindest wieder im Nebel._

_Ich will sagen 'warte', doch es kommt kein Ton._

_Ich will sagen 'bleib hier', doch du kannst mich nicht hören._

_Umso lauter ich zu schreien versuche, desto mehr bist du in Schatten gehüllt._

_Ich spüre die Sehnsucht, die mich seit langem unendlich quält._

_Die Sehnsucht, an der ich schon einmal zerbrochen bin._

_Krampfhaft versuche ich, dich mit meinen Armen zu umschließen._

_Ich will dich nicht schon wieder verlieren._

_Du musst mich aus der Finsternis führen._

_Mir helfen, mich selbst zu retten._

_Ich schaffe es nicht allein._

_Hilf mir!_

_Und diesmal kommen die Worte über meine Lippen._

_Aber es ist zu spät._

_Du bist weg, und ich bin wieder allein._

_Wie immer, wenn ich nach den Leben griff, bliebt nichts in meiner Hand._

_Alles wurde zerstört._

_Gnadenlos. _

_Und jetzt erkenne ich,_

_Du bist ein Engel, ein gefallener Engel._

_Und ich auch._

_Geschädigt und verdammt durch unsere Taten._

_Durch das, was wir erlebt hatten._

_Gemeinsam erlebt hatten._

l_  
_

Er schreckte hoch. Seine Sinne waren geschärft und er war hellwach.

Sein Körper war schweißgebadet und unterkühlt.

Moment mal, irgendwas stimmte hier nicht. Warum lag er hier und was für ein merkwürdiger Traum war das gewesen? Er setzte sich auf.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis er sich wieder bewusst wurde, wo er war. Irgendetwas war schiefgelaufen, das wusste er noch, aber mehr wollte ihm bei bestem Willen nicht einfallen.

Und woher kamen diese Schmerzen?

Das sitzen war äußerst unbequem. Sein Schließmuskel brannte wie Feuer und auch der Rest seines Körpers schien ziemlich lädiert zu sein.

Was war bloß passiert?

Na ja, auf jeden Fall würde er es nicht herausfinden, wenn er sich nicht damit beschäftigte.

Er sah sich um. Wo war er überhaupt? Die Beleuchtung war so spärlich, dass er kaum was erkennen konnte.

Von Lampen hatte Voldemort wohl auch noch nie was gehört… Hier war es total schummrig, gerade mal eine winzige Fackel 'verströmte' Licht.

Das war ja echt ganz toll. Er saß hier blöd rum, wusste nicht mal warum und ihm tat alles weg. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er Hunger hatte wie ein Bär. Auch wenn er merkwürdigerweise null Appetit verspürte. Wenn sein Magen nicht so laut geknurrt hätte, dann wäre es ihm nicht mal aufgefallen.

Er überlegte, was er jetzt machen sollte.

Eines war sicher. Es musste hier weg. Und da der Lord bestimmt noch nicht fertig mit ihm war, möglichst bald.

Irgendwas war komisch an diesem Saal… Normalerweise war es hier bedeutend heller und er war noch nie hier gewesen, wenn niemand sonst hier war. Irgendwas war anders als sonst, aber er kam nicht drauf.

Er sah sich um. Etwas fehlte… Aber was?

Seine Augen glitten durch den Raum und versuchten zu erkennen, was da im Halbdunkel verborgen war. Aber da war nichts.

Richtig, das war der Fehler. Voldemort's steinerner Thron fehlte. Wie konnte das sein?

Warum sollte er ihn woanders hinstellen? Das ergab doch keinen Sinn.

Das hießt… außer er war gar nicht in dem Saal, in dem immer die Versammlungen stattfanden, wo er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Hatten sie ihn doch woanders hingebracht? Aber das konnte doch nicht sein, hier sah es doch, sofern er das erkennen konnte, original genauso aus wie im Thronsaal. Allerdings war er in Voldemort's Burg noch nirgendwo anders gewesen als dort und im Kerker.

Der Kerker… Warum war er dort eigentlich schon mal gewesen?

Plötzlich wurde er von seinem Körper aus den Gedanken gerissen und ein weiteres Mal geräuschvoll daran erinnert, dass er einen wahnsinns Hunger hatte und sich wie ausgetrocknet fühlte.

Schwerfällig und unter Schmerzen, sehr merkwürdigen Schmerzen, stand er auf.

Scheiße, Mann, was das denn gewesen?

Seine langsam zurückkehrende Erinnerung brachte nicht gerade schöne Dinge mit sich. Vor seinem inneren Auge kehrten die Bilder des Abend zurück, an dem dieses Desaster begonnen hatte. Voldemort's ekliges Grinsen, sein Unwissen, Voldemort's 'Gesicht', als er ihn gezwungen hatte diese … Dinge zu tun. Wie hatte er sich nur darauf einlassen können? Er hatte ja nicht mal versucht sich zu wehren. Scheiße!

Jetzt hatte er wirklich ein Problem. Dieser Volltrottel musste auch ausgerechnet dann auftauchen, wenn man ihn so gar nicht gebrauchen konnte. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er fast alles versaut hätte. Zum Glück war er erst später aufgetaucht, so dass Draco wenigstens noch den ersten Teil seines 'Auftrages' erledigen konnte.

Danke, gut gemacht, du Idiot! Wegen dir sitz ich jetzt hier und hab etwas total widerliches getan, musste es tun. Deinetwegen.

In diesem Moment hasste er ihn noch mehr als je zuvor. Fast wären alle seine Pläne und Zukunftsträume gescheitert.

Voldemort konnte nahezu alles von ihm verlangen, was er wollte. Er wusste, Draco würde es tun. Er würde es tun, um nicht all seine Zukunftspläne zu gefährden und all das zu zerstören, was er sich in den letzen Jahren mühsam aufgebaut hatte.

Voldemort wusste zwar nichts von seinen Plänen, das konnte er gar nicht, aber irgendetwas schien ihn ziemlich sicher zumachen, das Draco ihm gefügig war.

Aber woher kam diese Sicherheit? Dass der Lord ziemlich überheblich war, war ja nichts neues, aber jetzt, auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht schien er besser organisiert zu sein als je zuvor. Seine Spitzel waren über die gesamte Zauberwelt verteilt, die Zahl seiner Anhänger hatte sich in den letzten Jahren verdreifacht. Seit Dumbledore nicht mehr Schulleiter war und Hogwarts somit aufgrund fehlender Nachfolger vorerst geschlossen, wuchs die Zahl seiner Gefolgsleute ins unermessliche. Jeder hatte Angst. Und jeder wollte nicht auf der falschen Seite sein.

Doch trotz alle dem konnte er nichts von seinen Plänen wissen.

Er wusste ja selber nichts. In diesen Tagen war es viel zu riskant irgendwelches Wissen einfach so mit sich rumzutragen. Viel zu leicht geriet man in die Hände von Falschen.

Die Kunst der Geheimniswahrerei hatte in den letzten Jahren einige Neuerungen mit sich gebracht von denen zwar fast niemand wusste, aber es waren mächtige solche. Durch einen glücklichen Zufall war ihm ein gewisses Buch in die Hände gefallen, aus dem er mehrere sehr nützliche Möglichkeiten entnommen hatte. Er hatte sein Geheimnis unwissentlich für den Geheimniswahrer auf selbigen übertragen. Solange dieser nichts davon wusste, konnte er auch nichts ausplaudern, auch nicht unter Zauber und Veritasserum. Und die Person für die er sich entschieden hatte, war einfach zu passend.

Er konnte es noch immer nicht richtig glauben. Er und Voldemort… Bei Salazar, das war einfach zu viel!

Als er an die Bilder dachte, wurde ihm wieder total übel.

Wie hatte er sich nur dazu durchringen können?

Eine nie gekannte Scham breitete sich in seinem Körper aus. Was, wenn irgendjemand erfahren sollte, was an diesem Abend im Thronsaal Voldemort's vorgefallen war?

Was, wenn sein Vater das erfahren sollte?

Sein Ansehen und seine kühle Würde wären dahin. Er hatte immer viel Wert auf sein Image gelegt. Das könnte er dann wohl vergessen.

Irgendwie musste er verhindern, dass das jemand erfuhr. Verhindern, dass Voldemort etwas 'versehentlich' ausplauderte.

Er war sich sicher, dass er das nie wieder über sich bringen würde. Und das hieß, dass er schleunigst verschwinden sollte. Auch wenn Voldemort seine Mittel hatte, ihn zu finden, es würde ihm wenigstens etwas Aufschub gewähren, ihm Zeit geben sich einen Plan ausdenken zu können.

Aber ohne seinen Zauberstab konnte er nicht gehen. Er erinnerte sich schwach daran, dass einer von Voldemort's Leuten ihm den in der Nacht im Kerker abgenommen haben musste.

Also würde er sicher nicht irgendwo einfach herumliegen.

Ob Voldemort wohl wusste, dass sein Zauberstab ein paar, nun ja, eigenmächtige Kräfte hatte?

Sein Magen knurrte. Richtig, er hatte ja seit wahrscheinlich mehreren Tagen nicht mehr gegessen.

Notgedrungen und hungergetrieben machte er sich auf den Weg um seinen Zauberstab und etwas Essbares zu finden.

Während er lief kehrten die Bilder wieder in seinen Kopf zurück.

Er versuchte mit aller Kraft sie abzustellen, aber es ging einfach nicht.

Es war tatsächlich passiert, Voldemort hatte ihn vergewaltigt.

Es war tatsächlich geschehen. Es war vorbei.

Doch der Ekel war geblieben.

Wut kam in ihm hoch. All die Gedanken und Bilder in seinem Kopf, er, Voldemort, immer wieder. Wäre er kein Malfoy gewesen, hätte er jetzt sicherlich wütend rumgeschrieen und sich auf die Suche nach Voldemort gemacht, um einen völlig sinnlosen Racheakt zu starten, nur um dann schließlich von ihm getötet zu werden.

Aber dennoch schien ihm der Gedanken Voldemort aufzusuchen und ihm mal ordentlich die Meinung zu sagen und zu verschwinden, sehr verlockend. Er hatte so eine Wut gegen dieses Monster. Das konnte doch fast nicht mit rechten Dinge zugegangen sein. Normalerweise würde er doch nie so etwas tun. Einfach ekelhaft!

Was zur Hölle hatte ihn dazu gebracht, Voldemort einfach machen zu lassen und sich kein Stück zuwehren, im Gegenteil, ihm auch noch zu 'helfen'?!

Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum das passiert war. Normalerweise hätte er doch niemals so reagiert. Er hatte es einfach über sich ergehen lassen und nichts getan.

Zum ersten Mal fühlte er so was wie Reue. Bis jetzt war er immer davon überzeugt gewesen, dass das was er tat auch das richtige sei, aber diesmal…

Er ekelte sich so vor seinem Körper. Am liebsten hätte er sich alle Klamotten und seine Haut vom Leid gerissen, um sich von dem Geruch der verblassten Lust Voldemorts zu befreien. Um die Erinnerungen an seine Berührungen auf ihr wegwischen zu können.

Die Schmerzen würden ihm wohl noch eine Weile erhalten bleiben. Körperlich wie seelisch.

Er war stark, das wusste er, aber wie er mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte, hatte sein Vater ihm nicht beigebracht. Das wäre wenigstens mal was sinnvolles gewesen. Nicht immer nur diese überflüssigen Regeln.

Seinem Vater hatte er zu verdanken, dass er in gewisser Hinsicht etwas verstört war. Sein Vater hatte ihm oft gesagt, dass er alles tun solle, um seine Ziele zu erreichen. Das hatte er damit wohl eher nicht gemeint… Sein Vater durfte hiervon auf keinen Fall erfahren. Das wäre eine Katastrophe. Sein Ansehen in der Familie wäre dahin.

Sein Leben war innerhalb von wenigen Minuten zerbrochen. Sein Plan hatte anders ausgesehen. Wäre nur nicht dieses dämliche Missgeschick passiert. Dieser Idiot war auch wirklich immer dann da, wenn man ihn überhaupt nicht gebrauchen konnte.

Er würde sich etwas überlegen müssen, wie er hier am besten weg kam.

Verdammte Scheiße!

Er wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, als er feststellen musste, dass diese durch irgendwas von außen blockiert wurde. Er stemmt sich dagegen. Sein Körper protestierte zwar heftigst, aber er als er sich leicht dagegen warf, gab sie ein kleines Stück nach. Er versuchte, einen Blick nach draußen zu erhaschen und sah, dass zwei Wachen vor der Tür postiert waren. Man hatte ihn also doch nicht vergessen.

Oder doch? Denn beiden schliefen tief und fest. Der eine war an die Wand gelehnt in sich zusammengesunken, der andere war unglücklicherweise vor die Tür gekippt und blockierte somit seinen Fluchtweg.

Es war wohl auch nicht gerade hilfreich, dass er diesem gerade die Tür voll ins Kreuz gerammt hatte. Er sah noch mal hin, fürchtete schon ein Donnerwetter, doch der schien gar nichts bemerkt zu haben. Er atmete auf. Das hätte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Irgendwie erinnerten die zwei ihn an Crabbe und Goyle. Genauso fett, genauso unfähig.

Was sollte er jetzt tun?

Er entschied sich für die riskantere Alternative und versuchte, den Dicken mit der Tür noch ein Stück weiter wegzuschieben. Mit Erfolg, die Wache pennte weiter und er konnte endlich diesen verfluchten Saal verlassen.

Mit dem was folgte, hatte er nicht gerechnet. Kaum hatte er einen Fuß über die Schwelle gesetzt, ertönte ein unheimlich lautes Gebimmel. Fast wie von einer Glocke. Er war entsetzt. Das war nicht gut! Scheiße!

Plötzlich stand Voldemort vor ihm. Das Geräusch verstummte. Er sagte nichts. Er sagte bestimmt eine Minute lang gar nichts und stand einfach nur vor ihm. Fror ihn mit seinem Blick geradezu ein.

Das war zuviel für Draco. Die Wut, die sich in den letzten Minuten aufgestaut hatte, die ganze beschissene Situation, in der er seit Tagen steckte, einfach alles. Es war eindeutig zu viel.

Seine Selbstbeherrschung hatte sich in dieser einen Minute langsam aber sicher in Luft aufgelöst.

„Was willst du eigentlich von mir? Weshalb bin hier? Warum hältst du mich hier verdammt noch mal fest?

Ich hab nur versucht, dir alles recht zu machen und hab dir immer geholfen deine Pläne zu verwirklichen. Aber dann passiert mir einmal ein verdammter Fehler und du nimmst mir meine Ehre und willst mich gleich umbringen? Da ist doch einfach nicht fair. Ich glaub's einfach nicht, dass du so was tust. Bin ich dir nicht mal mehr wert, als ein Muggel oder ein Mudblood?!

Ich war immer der einzige, der einen etwas andere Verbindung zu dir hatte als alle anderen. Du hast selbst mal gesagt, dass wir beide eine Art Seelenverbindung hätten. Soweit du so was besitzt. Und dass nur ich dir helfen könne, das zu erreichen, was du immer wolltest. Ich bin der Erbe, ich weiß. Ich habe mich schon vor Jahren damit abgefunden und aufgehört mich dagegen zu wehren.

Ich weiß, dass ich mich Slytherin's Macht nicht entziehen kann. Ich hab es versucht, als ich noch ein Kind war. Ich hab die Stimmen ignoriert und statt dessen irgendjemand geärgert, aber schon mit 15 hab ich begriffen, dass ich das nicht ewig ausblenden kann und einfach meinen Weg gehen muss. Ich hab mich dir angeschlossen und dir geholfen, wo immer ich konnte.

Dafür hatte ich bei deinen Leuten immer Ansehen und einen 'tollen Job'. Aber dass du jetzt so was tust, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Du warst immer grausam, auch zu mir, aber ich wusste, dass das nur Fassade war. Mensch, Tom, was ist nur passiert?"

Er wartete. Er hatte alles gesagt.

Wenn Voldemort ihn jetzt erneut vergewaltigen wollte, dann sollte er es doch tun. Oder ihn töten.

Es war ihm zu blöd zu warten und sich einzureden, dass er hier wieder rauskommen würde.

Was ihn bei seinem Vortrag da gerade geritten hatte, war ihm nicht ganz klar. Er hatte so mit dem Lord gesprochen, wie es wohl noch nie jemand getan hatte. Diese Respektlosigkeit würde Voldemort wohl nicht einfach so hinnehmen. Na klasse, jetzt hatte er sich noch mehr in die Scheiße geritten.

Es kam ihm fast so vor, als wäre das gar nicht er selbst gewesen, sondern eine Kopie seiner. Das war echt merkwürdig. Irgendwie hatte er Sachen gesagt, die so gar nicht zu ihm passten.

Es war wie ein Loch in seinem Gedächtnis. Er konnte sich nicht an das erinnern, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Nur Bruchstücke waren da.

Erbe? Tom? Er und Voldemort hätten eine Seelenverbindung?

Also dieser Quatsch war sicher nicht auf seinem Mist gewachsen. Als hätte ihm jemand diese Worte in den Mund gelegt. Irgendwie war ihm das alles sehr suspekt.

Noch komischer war, dass Voldemort einfach nur dastand wie vom Donner gerührt und sonst nichts. Was zur Hölle war das gerade gewesen??

Also allmählich fragte er sich in welchem Film er eigentlich mitspielte. Seit er den Thronsaal betreten hatte war alles total daneben.

Plötzlich nahm Voldemort seine Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch. Er sagte etwas, oder versuchte es zumindest. Seine Stimme klang merkwürdig und völlig anders als sonst. So benebelt und schwummerig.

Draco versuchte zu verstehen, was er sagte.

Es war nicht einfach. Der Lord nuschelte fast. Alles komplett untypische Anzeichen. Das war das totale Gegenteil von dem normalen Voldemort.

„…Sala…du?" Es klang verstört.

Es dauerte keine Sekunde, dann machte sein Körper eine sehr merkwürdige Verwandlung durch. Ein Zucken durchfuhr ihn und es schien als hätte er einen Stromschlag gekriegt. Im nächsten Moment stand er wieder gerade und charismatisch vor ihm.

„Malfoy, du kleines erbärmliches Tier! Ich werde dich lehren, dich zu benehmen!" Er packte ihn an der Kehle. Draco war so verdutzt, dass er gar keine Chance hatte auszuweichen.

Was zum Teufel war das denn wieder gewesen? Sala?? Also entweder ging's dem Lord gerade nicht so besonders oder er hatte einen an der Waffel!

Allerdings musste er in diesem Moment feststellen, dass es dem Lord ausgesprochen gut gehen musste, denn er packte wesentlich fester zu als Draco erwartet hätte. Seine knochigen Finger krallten sich geradezu in seiner Haut fest.

„Lass mich los, verdammt!", krächzte er.

Doch der Lord machte keine Anstalten, auf ihn zu hören.

XXX

Tbc

l

Also irgendwie haut das mit dem Format immer noch nicht so richtig hin. Ich sags nochmal, es wär echt voll LIEB, wenn mir jemand sagen kann, was ich falsch mach!

Und das Reviewen nich vergessen, oki?! ;))


End file.
